the power of love
by u8mytwix
Summary: it's draco and hermione's last year at hogwarts. hermione finds out a secret about herself. will draco be there to support her? and what's up with dumbledore being a DJ?
1. family problems

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. I may put a few other quotes from movies here and there but everything else is J. K. Rowling's!)  
  
(A/N: This is my first fanfic so please no flames. I do hope you'll like this story!)  
  
The Power of Love  
  
Chapter 1- family problems  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Ugh! Damn you sun!" I opened my eyes only to be greeted by the annoying sun. *Stupid house elves. You can tell them to obey you but u can't expect them to remember that you hate the sun.* I thought. I got up to close the curtains and went back to sleep. Or, at least I tried. Oh well, I'm up anyways. I went downstairs.  
  
"Who's the annoying ass that left my window wide open?" I yelled expecting to see a house elf beat themselves up.  
  
"I'm that annoying ass."  
  
I looked over at the corner and saw my father standing up and heading towards me.  
  
"Oh, good morning father." I spat out as I rubbed the bruise that he gave me the other day. I stopped looking up to my father when he started abusing my mother and me on my 3rd year.  
  
"Have you decided yet my loving son?" He too spat the last part out.  
  
"I already told you my decision a few days ago." I said stubbornly.  
  
He was talking about me becoming a death eater. If he would of asked me if I had wanted to become a death eater before my 3rd year I would of gladly accepted. But now I have no interest at all at killing muggles and muggle- borns. I would never join them. But then again just because I didn't want to join them doesn't necessarily mean I wanted to be on the "good side" and join the "Potty rescue-the-whole-world" Club.  
  
I glanced over at my father who was rubbing his chin, thinking.  
  
"Ok then Draco, I'm guessing you might need a few more months of thinking. At March, I will be expecting a letter from you. Since the mail is not very safe anymore, just send me a letter saying either 'yes I would love to come over for the summer' or a 'no thank you' and so on. I am hoping that you will say yes because if you don't, the death eaters will be forced to name you a traitor and will not hesitate to kill you." I looked at my dad as if he had just sprouted another head.  
  
"So what you are saying is that, this whole thing is utterly pointless because I don't really have a choice, right?" I snorted as I slouched down on my favorite armchair.  
  
"Yes son, but then it gives you a few months to learn a little more about the dark arts. Don't forget son, just because you are the one we are counting on to be the next dark lord doesn't mean if you turn this opportunity down then it'll be the end of the world. Remember, we are always prepared. There will always be someone else in line after you. You have made me proud in the past so please think about it." He said as if he didn't mean what he said.  
  
"So what will happen if I don't answer by the end of April?" I said twirling my wand around.  
  
"If you don't answer at all we will think that by then, you are writing your will." He narrowed his eyes smirking.  
  
"Oh Lucius! You can't do that to your only son!" my mother walked in with terror in her eyes as she walked into the lounge carrying a glass full of wine.  
  
"Narcissa, we've went over this already." Lucius sighed. "Must I teach you the lesson again?" Lucius grabbed my mom's wrist so suddenly that it caused her to drop her glass.  
  
"Foolish woman! You'll pay for that! CRUCI."  
  
"Expelliarmus!" I yelled causing Lucius' wand to fly away from his grasp and causing himself to fly into the bookcases behind him. I couldn't let him hurt my mother anymore. She was the only person in the world who really loved me with all her heart.  
  
"Stupid boy! I would of thought you've learned you're lesson by now!" Lucius said standing up and picking up his wand.  
  
I panted, still pointing my wand at him. "I'm a slow learner." I sneered.  
  
"CRUCIO!" he yelled. I was expecting him to say something else so that totally caught me off guard.  
  
You'd think after all the times he's done that to me, I'd probably be used to it. But the pain was just unbearable. I tried not to scream and yell but it was way to complicated. It was as if a million daggers went through me leaving a fire burning inside of me. The fire was growing and running though my veins. I felt as if it would never stop. Once it did I collapsed, panting.  
  
"You fucking asshole!" My mother screamed. "You don't really love him! You are just using him!"  
  
"It took you long enough to figure that out! Seriously Narcissa, I expected better from you!" Lucius shook his head, pretending to be upset. "Now move aside! I need to have a little talk with my loving only son." He held his wand as if he were about to use it on me again.  
  
"No way Lucius! That's enough pain for him please!" I looked over and saw my mom grasping Lucius' arm.  
  
"Move now!" he yelled threateningly.  
  
"No!" My mom yelled.  
  
"MOM NO!!!!!!!" I screamed as if I knew what was about to happen.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" my dad yelled. In a flash a green light, Narcissa Malfoy was dead.  
  
"No!!!" I rushed over to her body and looked over at Lucius, "How could you?"  
  
"Just think of this as an example if you don't answer by the end of March." He started to walk away but then he turned around, "She was a bitch anyways." Then he walked away.  
  
I gave him a look of disgust, carried my mom to the couch and said, "I love you mom. I promise that next time I won't fail you." I kissed her on the top of her forehead and headed up to my room promising myself to spread her ashes in the lake that she spent so much time in.  
  
So there I was, just lying on my bed, replaying the events of the day when suddenly I hear a soft clicking sound. "Who's there?" I instantly sat up on my bed and looked out the window to see a barn owl pecking on it. "What the?" I open the window and the owl drops a letter and flys off. I picked up the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be the head boy for your 7th year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please be at platform 9 ¾ one week before the school year starts. Professor McGonagall will brief you on everything you need to know. Congratulations.  
  
I reread the letter. *Yah, congratulations. I'm head boy and my so-called father had just killed my mom. Isn't life perfect?* I thought sarcastically. *Well, I better start packing up. After all, I will be leaving soon.* I sighed. *Well at least I get to leave this hell-hole a week earlier.*  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I wake up to hear a familiar flapping sound coming from do. *Yay! A letter!* I ran downstairs in excitement but stop when I see my dad reading the letter. *Man! It's just a stupid Hogwarts letter! Wait, a Hogwarts letter? Isn't it pretty early to get them?* "Good morning! Can I see that?" I sat on a chair across from him as he handed me the letter.  
  
Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be the head girl for your 7th year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please be at platform 9 ¾ one week before the school year starts. Professor McGonagall will brief you on everything you need to know. Congratulations.  
  
I looked at my father. "I'm so happy for you honey.if only. if only. if only."  
  
"Sara was here." I finished for him disgusted.  
  
"Your mom Mione." He corrected. "But you have no idea how right you are my little Mione." He said.  
  
"I don't understand why you still even love that whore! She walked out on us months ago! She fucking treats me like a slave and disrespects you! She was lucky that I couldn't do magic away from school or else I would of killed her by now! I hate her! I can't believe you married her!" I screamed angrily.  
  
"You'll understand when you are 18 Mione." he said calmly.  
  
"UNDERSTAND?!?! I understand perfectly! Don't you dare treat me like a little kid dad because I am not!!! Athena was lucky enough to leave this place when she had the chance. But it's all Sara's fault she left! You're lucky I'm not walking out on you too!" I yelled in frustration.  
  
"Mione, we've been over this before. Tell me why you are not walking out on you."  
  
"Because I love you to much." I replied.  
  
"If you love me Hermione, then you will trust me when I say that you will understand when you are older." He hugged me in comfort as I let out a sniffle. "I know you miss your sister Hermione but she can take care of herself. And you will see her one day."  
  
"Thanks dad. I'm gonna go pack up now ok?" I headed to my room.  
  
Ok, I'll explain everything. Sara is my stupid, lazy ass bitch who is saposto be my mom. Athena is my sister who left my house when she was 16 and I was 9. She was always there for me. She taught me everything I needed to know in the muggle world. It was later that I found out that she was a witch too. God I miss her so much.  
  
~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I hear my sister yell at my mom. "YOU WILL NOT LEAVE NOW! YOU WILL STAY HERE AND TAKE CARE OF ME WITH HERMIONE!" Sara yells back.  
  
"NO WAY! I'M LEAVING THIS PLACE FOR GOOD! NOW! HERMIONE! I'LL MEET UP WITH YOU AGAIN SOON! REMEMBER LARAINE OKAY HERMIONE! LARAINE! GOOD BYE!" and then I hear the door slam and my mom scream in frustration.  
  
~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
I shook my head. It's been 8 years already. Everyday I hope for a letter from her but I've givin up hope of contact from her since I was in 6th year. Oh well. I hope she's doing alright for now. 


	2. the train ride

Disclaimer-Obviously I am not J.K Rowling so I don't own nothing but the plot!  
  
Chapter II-The H.O.H Express  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Bye dad! Take care!" I hugged my dad and headed towards the train. Instead of the usual Hogwarts Express, a smaller train was in it's usual spot. It was labeled the H.O.H Express, which stood for the Heads of Hogwarts Express. I looked around expecting to see Harry or Ron as head boy but little did I know that the worst was coming.  
  
"MALFOY?!?" I screamed. "You're head boy?!?" *Oh no, I'm gonna die.*  
  
"I like the enthusiasm mudblood." He spat.  
  
"Shut the hell up ferret boy!" I snapped.  
  
"Remember at March ok son?" Lucius Malfoy said a little too happy.  
  
"Ok my DEAREST father!" Draco yelled with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked him. "Nothing a stupid mudblood would understand." He shrugged. "Asshole." I shot back.  
  
"Ahem." We both turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of us. "It's time to board the train." She said as she led us inside.  
  
It was unlike any other train I've ever been on. On one side there were 2 beds lined up against the wall. One had red and gold blankets and the other with silver and green blankets. On the other side had 2 love seats against the wall that were extra comfortable. Then when you walk down a little more there were jars and jars of colorful muggle and wizard candy alike. Then I see a dinning table and chairs filled with empty plates and glasses. I guess it works just like the feasts in the great hall. Finally I see some of Malfoy's luggage and mine along with my walkman, my baby blue laptop and some of my CD's in one corner, and a case and a new Thunderbird broom.  
  
Malfoy caught me staring at the broom, "What mudblood? Staring at something you can never have? You're muggle parents can't even buy you anything but a puny Comet 360 broom? HAHAHA!" he laughed.  
  
"Actually my SWEET little ferret, I do have a broom." I got the broom that was hiding in the corner.  
  
Draco's mouth fell open, "That's a-- that's a-- that's a--"  
  
"Snowstorm, the newest, fastest and coolest broom in the market." I smirked. *Ha! I got him!* I thought triumphantly.  
  
*The Snowstorm has a smooth ice-blue handle with diamondish, silver bristles. Beautiful color, just like Draco's sexy hair-wait a sec, sexy hair? Where'd that come from?* I stared at him. Then I noticed that he wasn't staring at the broom anymore. He was staring at me. *Uh, too scary!*  
  
"Malfoy??" no answer.  
  
"Ferret boy?!" I was partially yelling.  
  
"Ugh! Evil, stinking, ugly --*handsome*-- mean, spoiled --*perfect*-- complicated --*sexy*-- piece of---*heaven*.." I stopped. Where the hell were all these thoughts coming from?  
  
Draco's POV "Malfoy! Ferret boy?! Evil, stinking, ugly, mean, spoiled, complicated, piece of---"  
  
Of course I heard her. But I only paid attention when she suddenly stopped talking and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were so deep that I felt as though she was looking into my very soul. That she was learning every single secret that I have worked to keep for all my life. I couldn't let her do that.  
  
"What? Piece of what?! Heaven? You know how much you want to say it!" I sneered. She snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Arrogant little asshole." She said as she headed towards a small muggle contraption that I don't know about.  
  
*Like I wanted to know. I don't care. Nobody cares about me. And I don't care about anybody---except for Hermione---AHHH! What am I thinking? Why would I ever care about a stupid mudblood?* I thought as I got to my bed, well for the time being, and laid down. *Ok, ok, not really a stupid mudblood, very smart and very beautiful.*  
  
It was true. She wasn't the bushy haired, bucktooth, bookworm anymore. Her hair had been tamed and a few waves found their way to her hair. She was wearing a simple light blue halter-top that showed cleavage that your mom would be ok with but still showed what was there plus, a denim skirt that went to mid thigh that showed off her perfect legs. And her eyes--- it was the first time that he really looked in them. Her warm hazel eyes were so full of comfort that it calmed him right down. *She looked just like an angel---*  
  
I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking? Me and a mudblood? What would our children be like? *Well of course the baby girl would have her soft features and---* I pinched myself. Hard. "Ow!" I groaned. Was I actually thinking of our children? That attack from Lucius must of killed a few brain cells cuz liking a mudblood is just so idiotic-- *yet perfect*---- UGH! Where were these voices coming from? I groaned and slammed my head against the wall over and over again.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stu---"  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione walked in looking at me with confusion.  
  
"Oh well, I got tired of being a ferret so I decided to change and be a woodpecker." I grinned.  
  
She laughed. *She has a really nice laugh. So full of joy and--* Hey! God, stupid voice. Calling Hermione's laugh nice. Hey! All I have to really do is ignore the voice! It's not my fault I'm thinking those things! It's the voices fault! Bet she does have a nice laugh--- ugh! I continued to slam my head against the wall.  
  
"Malfoy, if you slam your think head against the wall, it'll leave a hole on the train." She said hoping to get my attention. Well, she got it--- sort of.  
  
"Shut *slam* the *slam, slam* up *slam* you *slam* mudblood *slam!*" There, much better. But she looked a little hurt. I ignored her look.  
  
"What? Are you gonna run home to your mommy you stupid mud-"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" I turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing under the door frame. I glanced at Hermione. She looked mad once I said "mommy" to her.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood there calmly, "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, I would like to speak with you about your head duties."  
  
I crossed my arms and fallowed her to a compartment made for her, which had 3 chairs in it.  
  
"Now, once we arrive at Hogwarts, I shall show you to your rooms. Now, since you are head boy and girl you shall be sharing your own common room and---"  
  
"WHAT?! DO I HAVE TO???" Granger shrieked.  
  
"Hell no! Not with her!" I yell.  
  
Professor McGonagall stared at me, "Language Mr. Malfoy. And yes, you have to. I expect you two to be excellent role models to your peers and for you two to behave yourselves in the common room. Considering your history together, a spell has been put so that if you try to hex or hurt each other your wand will break in half. You will have all day to settle in. If you are hungry there is a bell to reach the house elves.  
  
"Every day until the day before school starts we will be practicing on what you will say to the prefects on the train, your duties and what you are expected to do. There is a list of all the passwords you will need including each common room and the headmaster's office.  
  
"You will be organizing 2 balls on your own and the costume and Christmas Ball with the prefects. You will also be organizing a field day in which you have little help from the prefects. I will tell you more on the field day later. Any questions so far?" She looked at both of us and since we had none she continued.  
  
"On the Halloween, Christmas, Valentine's Day, and the first and last dinner feasts, you will be sitting in your own table in between the houses' and staff's tables. I'll point it out to you once we start you duties lessons. Every night you will be walking around making sure no students are out of bed. You are allowed to take away points. But if I see you abusing this privilege (here she looked at me), then you will be punished severely. Now, do you have any questions?" *Man, I thought she'd never stop!*  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger?" I looked over at them.  
  
"Do I really have to share a room with him?" she asked.  
  
I smacked my head. *Is she that stupid?* "Duh Granger! She's been saying that!"  
  
She glared at me then turned back to McGonagall, "No, I mean, you know, a bedroom."  
  
*Hmm, sharing a bed? Maybe she could hold me through my bad dreams-but then, if she was there to hold me, I wouldn't have any nightmares.* What the hell! Stupid voice! Being in the same bed as Hermione is a nightmare! What the hell did I just call her? *You called her by her name stupid!* Oh great, I'm insulting myself now. I've gone crazy!  
  
I pinched myself a little too hard, "OUCH!"  
  
McGonagall looked at me with concern, "Is anything the matter Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"No, nothings the matter. I just accidentally pinched myself." I tried to smile.  
  
"Um, of you say so---" McGonagall looked away. Granger just looked at me as if I was crazy.  
  
"No Ms. Granger, you don't have to share a room together. Just the common room and the bathroom that is connecting your rooms together." She said. "Now, you don't have to wear your school robes until the students arrive. We will be arriving the school soon." And with that, Professor McGonagall walked away.  
  
I turned to Herm-Granger and saw her staring at me. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." She blinked and turned away.  
  
"Stupid mudblood." I whisper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- so there's the 2nd chapter! Draco's getting a little crazy now huh? Well, that little voice is something! You'll just have to find out! Review please!!! 


	3. arriving at hogwarts

Disclaimer- If I owned this stuff, I would be really really creative and have blond hair. Plus if I did own this stuff I wouldn't be here typing this story, I would be writing the 6th book because a lot of people are waiting for it!  
  
Chapter III-Arriving at Hogwarts  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
*God, why does he have to be so fuckin mean? And yet-* I stared him.  
  
His appearance changed a little. *And boy did he look FINE!* I mean he looked as ugly as ever. I mean we're talking Draco Malfoy here. That little *sexy* arrogant prat. AH! I hate these voices! I think I'm going mental!  
  
I stared at him a little more. He was definitely working out. Probably for Quidditch. And his silver eyes--- they were so deep and full of emotion once you take a look in them. I always thought that he was emotionless. *Well Hermione, you're not always right you know!* Geez, I hate these voices in my head. I never had it before today. I mean, of course I had my thoughts but these voices, I have no control over.  
  
Draco---wait what? I cannot be thinking about Malferret! And what the hell did I just call him? Malfoy. I could not actually like Malfoy! He tortured me every single chance he got! He calls me mudblood for goshness sake! Ugh!- --  
  
"Granger? GRANGER? Ugggh! Do I have to call you mudblood to get your attention?"  
  
I snapped out, "Huh? What?"  
  
A look of annoyance struck Malfoy's face. "We-Are-Here. As much as I would love to just leave you on the train, McGonagall wouldn't have it." He smirked.  
  
"Fine with me! As long as I don't have to be around you!" I snapped as I headed out the train.  
  
"Your stuff id already in the room. Professor McGonagall greeted as if knowing what I was about to say. I nodded and fallowed her into the school. We walked up 2 flights of stairs and walked a little more until we got to a painting of a little girl and boy sitting in the meadow.  
  
"Password?" the girl asked.  
  
McGonagall turned to us, "What would you like your password to be?"  
  
"Ferret." I said.  
  
"Scum." Malfoy argued.  
  
"Ferret Scum." McGonagall told the painting as the girl nodded and opened up.  
  
I walked in, in aw. "Wow." I whisper. I glanced at Malfoy and noticed that he was amazed too.  
  
When he felt my gaze he said, "It's nothing I haven't seen before."  
  
"You always have a way to ruin the moment don't you?" I now fully faced him.  
  
"It's a gift." He shrugged.  
  
"I'm gonna look around." I don't know why I even bothered to tell him. I knew that he didn't care anyways.  
  
Inside the common room there was a few couches and 2 armchairs. There was also a table with two chairs for doing your homework. There was also a fireplace with 2 banners of the Slytherin and Gryffindor above it. The walls were red, the super soft carpet was dark green. The fireplace was gold and the table, chairs, couches and all the other frames were silver. On the right side there was a huge window overlooking the Quidditch fields and it had purple lace curtains. Everything was so great that it made me wonder how my room looked like.  
  
Before I went up I saw two staircases, one green and silver and the other was red and gold. On the top there was a balcony connecting the two stairs together. The balcony was really a library! is there anything this place doesn't have? The shelves of books ran down the stairs.  
  
I ran up the red and gold staircase and gasped as I entered the room. It was so big! The walls were enchanted so it looked like I was in the sky. But on the walls were pictures of my favorite movie stars and cute guys. I noticed that there were a lot of posters of Orlando Bloom and Histon Kille, a cute Quidditch player. Ok, ok, I admit, when I'm not in the mood to study or usually when I am just hanging out with Ginny, I can be a little "un- Hermione-ish" as Ron puts it.  
  
The ceiling has clouds. There was a king sized, 4-poster bed with red draping and gold on the edges. The blankets were baby blue and the pillows were soft tones of pink and lavender. There was a mirror that spoke to me whenever I glanced in it. There was a desk with a comfy chair and my laptop, CD's and walkman. I guess that these rooms were enchanted to make the muggle items work. Then I saw it. There was a stereo with surround sound! I almost fainted. There was even a balcony that over looked the lake. I ran out and saw the giant squid. I ran back inside and saw a bookshelf full of my favorite books, muggle and wizard. Next to the bookshelf was a lavender armchair sitting on top of a blue rug that blended in perfectly with the gold colored carpet. I was about to grab a book when I remembered that there was still one more room to explore.  
  
I opened the door inside the bathroom, turned on the light switch and gasped. Geez, how many times am I gonna gasp? The bathroom had a bathtub that was the size of a small swimming pool with faucets surrounding it. There was also a set of switches on the side of the tub.  
  
I flicked one of the switches and then the room turned into a scene of a beautiful rainforest and waterfall. I flicked on another switch and over the invisible speakers I heard someone say, "Pick a song." I didn't know what to do so I said, "Ice Cream." (a/n- sorry if you don't like that song. I just happen to be listening to that song when I was typing this.) Immediately the familiar JS song played. Oh this was too cool! I flicked off both switches and flicked on another one. This time the lights dimmed and candles floated in the air. Then I flicked on another switch. Nothing happened. I guess you had to be in the tub for it to work. Finally I clicked on the last switch. Flowers suddenly bloomed around the tub. Wow, you just gotta love magic!  
  
I'll check out the faucets later. I stood up and looked around a little more. There were two showers labeled unoccupied. I decided to step inside one of the showers and instantly it said occupied. I stepped out as I saw two sinks labels Draco and Hermione.  
  
*It should be labeled cutie and smartie. Guess what Draco is?* For now I'll ignore the voices, if it gets to annoying I'll as Dumbledore about it. *You can never ignore me! I will be here no matter what! You know you like Draco!* Ughh! No I don't! I don't like Malferret the Prince of Slytherin! *Whatever you say!*  
  
I ignored the voice and looked around a little more and saw two toilets. One was baby blue and labeled Hermione while the other one was silver and labeled Draco. *I guess that's his favorite color.*  
  
Then I headed toward the door. I stepped though and saw Draco playing his guitar.  
  
Draco's POV "Granger?" I said. "What the hell are you doing here?" "I'm so sorry Malfoy, I accidentally went through the wrong door." She was about to turn and walk back but then she said, "You play the guitar?" I nodded as she came over, sat on my bed and asked if she could see the guitar. I never really let anyone touch my guitar but somehow, I let her hold it. She started to play it.  
  
*She was so good at playing it. Her eyes are so full of joy as she played her song. She was softly singing along to the song she was playing with her soft lips. Oh, how I wanted to place her lips against mine---* I mean my wall, just slam her against my wall. That's what I meant. I mean she's a mudblood! *What does that have to do with anything? You know you like her-- * No I don't! *Yes you do* No I don't! Ah! I'm going mental! I have to talk to Dumbledore about this.  
  
I snapped back to reality as she finished the song. She whispered the song's name but I couldn't make it out. I so have to stop these voices to take over me.  
  
"Excuse me mudblood, but I believe you just asked to see the guitar, not play it." I pointed out.  
  
"Why do you even have a guitar? Isn't that a muggle item? I thought your father hated anything to do with muggles." She glared at me as she handed back my guitar.  
  
"My father may force me to hate muggles but he can't make me hate everything about them! He will never make me be like him no matter what! Now just leave me alone Granger!" I turned away from her.  
  
The thought of my hater made me sick. I heard the door slam behind her. The memory of my--- of Lucius, I'm never gonna call him dad ever again, killing my mom replayed over and over again. How I didn't think up the right spell in time. How I couldn't save her. My mom is--- was the only person who really cared about me. And now she's gone.  
  
Sure there were all the girls who fall for me but there were only after my looks and money. The didn't really care about who I am inside. It was all about my looks and money. Then there was Crabbe and Goyle. But they were only my friends because they were afraid of what my dad would do to their family. Plus they were mindless blobs anyways. *sigh* I wish there was at lease one person in this world who cared about me.  
  
(If you didn't notice in the first chapter, I used a quote from Star Wars Episode II. Try to find it! If you can't find it I'll tell you it in later chapters---- if I want to---muhahahhaha!)  
  
Angel baby7- You are my first reviewer! I'm so glad you love the story! I'll try not to let you down!  
  
A/N- There's the third chapter! I know you probably don't like this chapter. It's ok! It'll get better! I try. I'll try to update at least 2-7 times a week, but since school is starting next week, don't expect a lot next week. Oh! The next chapter you shall be hearing about a little bathroom incident------ 


	4. this is going to be one long week

Disclaimer- I still don't own nothing  
  
Chapter IV- This going to be one long week  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I closed my eyes as I got into the tub. Ahhhh..it felt so soothing. Time to check out the faucets!  
  
The first one had rainbow bubbles. The second one had non-popping bubbles. The third one had jasmine smelling bubbles. The fourth one had flowers flowing out. The next one had rose petals. I made a mental note to use that one if there weren't anything better. The last 2 had floating candles and bubble gum tasting bubbles.  
  
*Bubble gum tasting bubbles? I wonder who came up with that. Oh well, time for the rose petals!* I drained all the bubbles and floating candles and replaced it with the rose petals. Then I turned on the switch that had the rainforest scene. Now this was the life.  
  
*Wouldn't it be better if Draco was in here with you?* Hell no! *He is cute don't you agree?* Well yah, now that he's got a tan--- No! No! No, no, no! I will not give into the voice. *Give him a chance, get to know the real him.* I already know the real him! He's evil! His dad is working for the man that's trying to kill my best friend! *Say that again.* Um, ok, His dad is working-- *stop right there* Why? *You are saying his dad is working, not Draco is working. I thought you give everyone another chance.* I do! *Then why aren't you giving him another chance?* I gave him more chances then others! *Why?* Because I think there is something in there that's not evil. *Then give him a chance to prove himself. Who knows, you might like it.* Fine! Fine! I will! But let me get a snack first. The bubble gum tasting bubbles made me a little hungry.  
  
I flicked off the switch to the background and was about to get out of the tub when-  
  
Regular POV  
  
"AH!!!! Malfoy what are you doing in here?!" Hermione screamed, sinking lower under the rose petal filled water.  
  
There standing at the door was a shocked Malfoy with his shirt off.  
  
"Could you ever care to knock?!?!?!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Draco covered his eyes "AH! A naked mudblood! I am going to have nightmares for the rest of my life!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"No matter, I'm done anyways." Hermione said ignoring his comment and pulled her robe around her. "You can open you're eyes now."  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I looked and wooh, *she looked so hot in that robe! I wish I could just wrap my arms around her and kiss her. Then I would slowly take off the robe and----* EW! Stop thinking that! She's a mudblood! Malfoys and mudbloods don't mix!  
  
*Wait, who had told him that? Lucius. He's never really that right. So how is he right about mudbloods and muggles?* Anyways, she hates me. And if Lucius finds out that he has been thinking about a mudblood--- I shivered. I don't even want to know. Plus he would probably tell the dark lord and he would probably kill her. I don't want that! Even if she has been insulting.  
  
*Well she has the right to you idiot! You were the one who started calling her a mudblood! You're just like you're father!* Shut up!!!!!  
  
Regular POV  
  
"Draco? Hello? Um, I said I am done. You can use the bathroom now." Hermione said invading Draco's argument with himself.  
  
"I changed my mind. Why would I use the bathroom when a filthy mudblood had just used it? No thanks, I think I'll wait until later when the house elves clean it. He sneered.  
  
"Lay off the house elves for once, it's not their fault they're used to cleaning!" Hermione defended.  
  
"Granger, Granger, Granger, you're always thinking about others. Why don't you ever think about yourself for once?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not surprised I'm hearing this from you Malfoy. All you think about is yourself. Have you noticed that nobody has any respect for you? Everyone's afraid of you. Everyone hates you! Including me!" Hermione paused.  
  
Draco thought she was done and was about to yell back but then she cut him off. "ALL HAIL DRACO MALFOY, THE KING OF THE SLYTHERINS! BOW DOWN TO DRACO OR ELSE HIS FATHER WILL FIRE YOU OR KILL YOU!" Hermione was now emphasizing her works with her hands. "ALL HAIL DRACO, THE FUTURE DEATH EATER! KISS HIS- --"  
  
Hermione never got to finish her sentence because right then, Draco wrapped his left arm around her and placed his right hand over her mouth. Then he whispered into her ear, "Listen! No matter what you think, I don't want to be a stinking death eater! I never will! My poor- excuse for a father is always pressuring me to become the next dark lord when I don't want to!" he let go of Hermione and looked deep into her eyes. Images of Lucius killing his mother flashed through his head. "I hate my father Hermione! I him more then anything else! I never want to be anything like him! Look, I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry for calling you mudblood, I'm sorry for everything! But if you compare how my 'father' treats me and how I've treated everyone, I would say that I've been spoiling all of you too much!" Tears were threatening to fall and Draco didn't want Hermione to see him cry so he just turned around without another word, went into his room and locked the doors.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I can't believe I told her my feelings just like that. She probably thinks that poor little Draco can't handle his own father. I wiped a tear angrily. How could I let my emotions take control just like that? UGH! Stupid Draco! How can I face her? I got it! Don't! I'll try avoiding her---- for now.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I stood there speechless. I snapped out of it and went inside my room and changed into my baby blue cloud pajamas. I went to the mirror to brush my hair. "Is anything the matter m'lady?" the mirror asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." I didn't really want to talk to my own reflection.  
  
Why does he hate his father? I feel so bad for over reacting like that. He looked hurt. And I always thought that he was emotionless. I wonder why he was so hurt when I said that. Wait, why do I even bother to feel sorry for him? He's Draco Malfoy! The boy who's tried to make my life miserable from the start! Aren't I saposto be happy that his life isn't perfect? *No, it's just not you. Remember you said you'd give him another chance.* Ok! Ok! I will! But why does he hate his father? Well one thing's for sure, his father is probably better than my mom. She doesn't even care about dad or me! That bitch!  
  
I stopped brushing my hair.  
  
"You look ravishing m'lady!" the mirror exclaimed.  
  
I nodded and walked out of my room. *I hope Draco's ok.* I shook my head. I hope he's not in the common room--- I looked over the balcony to see if he was there. He wasn't. Good.  
  
I wasn't ready to face him after the bathroom incident. I chose a book from the shelf. It was one of my favorites, Hogwarts a History.  
  
I was on the fourth chapter when Draco came out of his room.  
  
"Hi." I managed to say.  
  
He took one look at me and went back up the stairs to his room.  
  
I sighed. *This is going to be one looong week.*  
  
--------------------------------*@*-----------------------------------------  
  
DemonQween-Thank you! I'm so glad you like it!  
  
DanceChic0869-You really think it's good? *snif* thank you! I'll be sure to put more of what Draco's thinking in later chapters!  
  
A/N-Well there you have it! Chapter 4! I'm so glad I got this posted before school starts! There's going to be an truce the next chapter! *yay! Finally!* well thank you all reviewers! 


	5. a truce from candy

A/N- Yay! I updated! Woohoo! Listen, if you haven't already noticed, some of the characters will be a little OOC but its for the sake of the story ya know? but whatever, I UPDATED! I'm so proud!  
  
-----------------------------*******-----------------------  
  
Chapter V- A Truce from Candy  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
By Thursday, Draco still hadn't said a word from me, aside from practicing what to say on the train to the prefects. Finally it was Monday. We had to wake up early in the morning to go to platform 9 ¾. At 1:30 am, Draco still hadn't woken up to get ready so I decided to wake him up.  
  
I stood up on his bed and started jumping. "Daddy, daddy, daddy! I want to go to the zoo today daddy! Hurry up or else the animals will leave without us!" I said in a childish voice.  
  
"Not now! Daddy is trying to get some sleep." He mumbled with his eyes closed as he waved me away.  
  
"But daddy! The train leaves in 30 minutes and you've got a job to do!" I said still jumping on the bed. *hey, these beds are really bouncy!* Well, that got his attention.  
  
"30 MINUTES?!?!" he yelled getting up so fast that I fell off the bed.  
  
"Yes daddy, 30 minutes." I said on the floor. He just raised his eyebrow and ran into the bathroom.  
  
29 minutes later******* Regular POV  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, I didn't think you would of made it in time!" Professor McGonagall said to the panting teenagers.  
  
Draco glared at her.  
  
"Now come on!" she said ignoring Draco's look. "In you go!" she shooed them inside. Right when they got inside, they headed over to the beds and fell asleep for a few hours.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Where am I?" I asked into the darkness.  
  
"Ms.---- Granger----"I heard a deep voice in the darkness.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" I screamed trying not to sound scared. *Yah, and I was doing a great job doing it.*  
  
"Her-mio-ne----help----"I heard another voice say. Whoever it was, I knew I had to help him---her---it! I started walking closer.  
  
"Oh mind my manners Ms. Granger. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." He said with amusement.  
  
I gasped, "Voldemort!"  
  
"Yes, it is me. Now you keep away from him! He deserved his punishment! If you don't, you will meet an even worse fate." He threatened.  
  
I didn't even know who he was but I seemed to not want to give up. "Never!" I cried and I ran to the voice that cried for help.  
  
"Hermione no!!!!!" the voice said weakly.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
I screamed as I saw a green light--- then darkness---then----------  
  
"Granger! Granger! Granger! Stupid mudblood wake up!"  
  
I opened my eyes only to be greeted by cold silver eyes.  
  
"Malfoy?! What the hell are you doing?" I snapped.  
  
"Geez! First you yell and scream in your sleep and here I am trying to wake you up and there's no thank you?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh come on Malfoy! You and I both know there's another reason for waking me up!" I pointed out. I glanced across from me and raised my eyebrows. "I seemed to wake you up?" I eyed him.  
  
"Yah from my beauty sleep." He said sarcastically.  
  
"You need beauty sleep?" I studied him. *he must be getting a lot of it then* I mentally slapped myself.  
  
"You're right Granger, I don't need beauty sleep." He smirked.  
  
"You really don't need anything. I mean, why bother wasting your time when you know it won't even help?" I said innocently.  
  
"Why, thank y---- HEY!" he realized what I had said.  
  
I burst out laughing. Surprisingly he did too. After the laughter died, I asked for the time. *Maybe it might not be so bad this year..................*  
  
"Why should I tell you mudblood? I'm not your servant! Malfoys are never--- "  
  
"Save the speech." I cut in as I stood up and walked to the dinning table.  
  
*I guess I spoke to soon.*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I looked after her as she walked away.  
  
*Stupid! Why did you have to say that? Things were getting good.* For once, you're right. *Of course I am! I'm always right!*  
  
I really did need a friend. A real, true friend. Not mindless blobs like Crabbe and Goyle. Or whores like Pansy. I shivered. She wasn't any better then Crabbe and Goyle. Hell, she was worse!  
  
*She's nothing like Hermione. Hermione's got a mind of her own. She wouldn't be afraid to argue with me but yet, she wouldn't argue about something so little like other girls. She wasn't like other girls, yah, she was special. Hermione's so beautiful. She had those chocolate colored eyes that I would stare in for hours. Her laugh was so full of joy that it made me happy too. I can't believe that I haven't noticed her before---* 'Stop it Draco! Stop it! She hates you! And you're saposto hate her too! Plus a Slytherin and Gryffindor? Nope, that can never happen. Lucius will have your head!' Said one voice. *Be her friend at least!* said another voice. Arghh! I have 2 voices in my head! I'm going mental! I ran to the cupboards of candy.  
  
Hmmmmm... "What's this?" I thought outloud.  
  
"That's muggle candy. If I were you, I'd try them, they're de-lish!" Hermione came up and grabbed a brownish stick of candy out. "Mmmm! Twix, twix, it's all in the mix!" she said sing-songingly laughing.  
  
"Uh, what?" I asked confused.  
  
"Nevermind." She said. "Here, try this." She handed me a few small, chocolate pieces with little M's on it.  
  
"Mmmmm, it is good!" I said as I popped another one in my mouth. "Thanks Hermione!" I froze, Hermione? Why'd I call her that? *Because that's her name you idiot!* said a voice in my head. I ignored it. She seemed shocked that I called her by her first name too. I pretended not to notice.  
  
"Hermione, don't you think that since that you and I are going to work together for the rest of the year, we should act civil to each other?" I asked. She looked at me dumbfounded. "It was just a thought..." I turned away, a little disappointed.  
  
"Wait Malf-- I mean Draco, I think we should form a truce, as long as you keep your ass out of the bathroom when I need it." Hermione winked. I smiled.  
  
"Aw, come on now! I wanted to see some of that ass!" I snapped my fingers in disappointment.  
  
"You little pervert!" she yelled laughing as she threw a pillow at me.  
  
"Ah! Help me! I'm being attacked by a veicious smartass! Help me, help me!!" I cried in a high pitched voice as I laughed and threw a pillow at her. *Hey, this is actually fun!*  
  
She threw a pillow at me, "You're such a, such a, such a arghhh!!!" She couldn't find the perfect word.  
  
"Oh yah, that's a great way of describing me." I laughed but got cut off by another pillow thrown at me. "Hey! Watch the hair!" I said running my hand through my hair.  
  
"Loser! Yah, I'll watch the hair!" She came over and messed up my hair.  
  
"Ahh!" I messed her hair up too. *You know, she looks so hot even when her hair is messed up!* 'Shut up!'  
  
"Grr!" Hermione stood up and put her hands on her hips. I chuckled softly. "What?" She looked at me with question in her eyes. That only made me laugh harder. "WHAT?!" she asked.  
  
I was now laughing. "You look just like McGonagall when Nevile turns himself into something!" I said between laughs. She gave me one stern look, that was very McGonagall-ish, then burst out laughing beside me. So there we were, rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?! Ms. Granger?!" We both looked up to see McGonagall standing by the doorway with her hands on her hips giving us a stern look. That made us stop for a moment. Then we both looked at each other at the same time and then laughed harder than before. "Well, I don't know what's going on, but I'm glad you two are finally getting along." she gave us a rare smile and said, "We'll be arriving soon, please potrol the areas. Help out the 1st years if they need it." And with that, she walked away.  
  
After the laughter died, we got changed and then we stood together. We looked out the window and saw the familiar platform 9 3/4. Then we felt outselves being slammed into something. Hermione fell on me from the force of the slam.  
  
"Falling for me, aren't you Granger?" I smirked.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy." she picked herself up and looked at me. We both gave a small laugh.  
  
I got out of the train. "M'lady." I offered my hand as she stepped out.  
  
"Thank you my good sir." she giggled. Then I looked at the train. It was connected to the rest of the Hogwarts Express. I looked at the engien and saw the sing that said the Head's Express change to the Hogwarts Express. 'Ahh, that's what that extra door was for.  
  
"Hermione!" I turned around and saw Hermione hugging Potter and Weasley. I don't really hate them THAT much. I'm just forced to. But the insults that they've thrown at me before gives me another reason to dislike them, not hate them... yet.  
  
"Hello Potty, Weasal." I nodded at both of them.  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing here?!" Harry asked.  
  
"Um, I go to school here too."  
  
"Unfortanally..." Ron muttered. I turned to him.  
  
"I'm here to set a good example, unlike what you're doing right now." I said.  
  
"Good example? When had an evil ass like you ever been a good example?" Harry asked. I clenched my fists in anger, how dare he!  
  
Hermione noticed my anger and stepped in between us, "Harry, Ron, I know this isn't what you'd like to hear, but Malfoy is head boy."  
  
"Yah! So I could take out house points if you two can't shove your ass in your mouth to keep you from talking!" I threatened, they were getting on my nerves.  
  
"Malfoy, you said you would set an example you idiot!" Hermione whispered to me. I kept my mouth shut. Ron and Harry were currently processing the idea of me being head boy.  
  
"You 3 shut the hell up about your little rivalry because I will be working with Malfoy for the rest of the year. So shut it or else..." Hermione grinned as if she knew something that we didn't.  
  
"Or else??" I asked.  
  
"Malfoy, trust me, not even you deserve to know what Hermione's 'or else' is. Trust me, I've seen it!" Ron shivered with the thought.  
  
"Anyways, Ron, Harry, I'll see you around, I'll come by the compartment if I can cuz I have to walk around and help 1st years right now, ok?" Hermione hugged them both.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Come on! It's not like you won't be seeing each other again!"  
  
"Well at least I care abou my friends!" Hermione shot back once Ron and Harry were gone. "Well, I'll meet up with you at the prefect compartment later!" She waved as she walked away.  
  
*She looked so graceful, so radiant, so angelic, so....*  
  
"DRAKY! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" I heard a voice that sounded like a donkey with a cold falling off a cliff. I swear I heard mirrors break. "Draky poo!!! Come here! We have a lot of catching up to do!!!"  
  
I turned around, "For the last time Pansy! I am NOT your boyfriend! I never was! You are just a big, fat, pig! Get the hell away from me!" I yelled at her. She looked like she was about to cry and then she ran off. I didn't care, good riddance!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Mia-xx: Thanks for the review! I know that Lucius isn't that violent, I had to make him that way to go with the story. Sorry about that.  
  
xxdracozazngrlxx: I'm so glad you think its good! I'm so happy that I'm back on track of writing this story.  
  
Angel baby7: I hope you haven't lost your intrest in this story since I took so long updating! Thanks for your comment! You're so kind!  
  
Super star19: I updated! Yay! Hope you like the chapter! Thanks for your review!  
  
mIsSyBiRd12: I love you for reviewing! as I do for the other reviewers! Thanks so much!  
  
Wellz there's the 5th chapter! I know it kinda sucked, and stuff, I'll try my best to make you all happy! Now please! Review!!! Everyone who reviews will get a kiss from Draco!!! Ok, maybe not Draco, would my cute little 5 month old sister be ok? I love you all!  
  
-twix 


	6. to Hogwarts again and the feast

Disclaimer-I wish i owned Harry Potter but nooooooo i just wanted to enjoy reading it......  
  
A/N- Listen, I have read the 5th book a bunch of times (really to see if Sirius really did die and not a mistake that i had made in my mind) but I will make it seem like none of that really did happen exept for everyone knowing that Voldemort was getting stronger. In my story SIRIUS DID NOT DIE! Hells no he didn't! Plus his name is cleared. Anyways, on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter VI To Hogwarts.... again and the feast (Normal POV)  
  
"Ok prefects, you got all that? Good, have any questions?" Hermione asked at the prefects meeting on the train.  
  
"Yes Ginny?"  
  
"When exactly is the first ball that we're going to have?" Ginny Weasley asked.  
  
"Well, we are still deciding what to do for the dance but we are sure that we'll have it in late September or early October. And I'm sorry but we cannot have the prefects' help on the first ball. Now, anymore questions?" Hermione looked around and saw none. "Well then! Next meeting will be this Friday! If we have any info on the ball we will tell you. Friday! 6:00! Great Hall!" She called after them  
  
"Relax Mione, they got it! They aren't prefects for nothing!" Draco reassurred. She sighed.  
  
"Well this Head Girl stuff could be a little stressing." Hermione said as they walked to their own Head's compartment.  
  
"Name?" asked the door.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"And Draco Malfoy."  
  
"You may proceed." The door opened and they were back to the familiar Head's place. Hermione sat on her bed rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Hey Draco?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"I'm really sorry about the little bathroom incident. I guess I got mad over a silly little reason." Hermione apoligized.  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it." Draco grinned. "Anyways, you look kinda cute when you're PMS-ing." he teased.  
  
"Oh shut up ferret!" she snapped.  
  
"Hey! No name calling!" he help up his hands in playful surrender.  
  
"Whatever! I'm gonna take a little nap since a little birdy woke me up." she said yawning. She laid down and within seconds, she was asleep.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
*She looked so angelic and calm when she's sleeping...* Ugh! Stop it, stop it, stop it! You don't like her, you only like her as a friend! Ok? FRIEND, FRIEND, FRIEND! AHH! It's the voices! I ran to the candy counter. Candy usually keeps my mind out of things. After a few pieces of m&ms, skittles, twix and reeses, I was sitting there wondering what to do next and then an owl cames by and drops a letter. I open it up..  
  
Dear Draco,  
Hello son! I will be mailing you a monthly letter to March to help you choose your desision and "chat" with you a little. So I heard that know- it-all mudblood is the head girl. I am very disappointed in you for having this mudblood have better grades than you! (Draco laughed, not giving a care) Well now remember, have your answer by March!  
-Lucius Malfoy  
  
I stared at the letter. Why the nerve of him! Sending me a letter each month to check up on me?! I ripped he paper angrilly. That basterd! He never loved my mom. He only needed a heir, by Voldemort's orders, to be the next dark lord! That basterd killed my mom, the only person who ever cared for me. I tried not to cry. Anyways, this was beyond tears. Suddenly I yawned. *I guess a nice nap will take my mind off of things....* I glanced over at the sleeping angel, pinched myself and climbed into the bed....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where am I?" I asked outloud. I was in a dark room with a bright light shining on me.  
  
I squinted my eyes and saw a silluetteof 3 people. One was standing up in the middle, obviously a man. And the other two, on either side of him were both women, one I could clearly see as---as--my mom.  
  
"DRACO! Where do your loyalties lie?" The man's voice boomed.  
  
"I-don't-know!" I stammered.  
  
The man pointed at my mom, "CRUCIO!"  
  
I heard my mom scream and yell and I tried to run to her but my feet were stuck in place.  
  
"Now Draco, tell me again where does your loyalties lie?" he said again.  
  
"I don't know." I said afraid of what's gonna happen next.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled at my mom.  
  
"Mom!" I screamed.  
  
"Draco, don't make this hard on yourself and me. Now are you with us or not?" he yelled.  
  
"I don't know!!!" I screamed.  
  
"Draco...." the other girl started to say.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled.  
  
"NO!!!" I screamed. I looked up and saw my father, with the dark lord's voice, smiling evilly.  
  
"I would never join you!" I yelled, trying to sound brave.  
  
The smirk on my fathers face turned into a frown, "You traitor! You will suffer for your disobedience! Avada....." I screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dcrao! Draco! Draco!" I opened my eyes and saw Professor McGonagall and Hermione staring at me.  
  
"Draco are you ok?" Hermione asked with concern in her eyes. She really did care, she really did mean it. She didn't say that because she had to, but because she ment it.  
  
I smiled, "Yah, I'm alright." She smiled back. *I love seeing the joy in her eyes.*  
  
"Well, we'll be arriving soon." Professor McGonagall eyed me and went out to patrol the hallways. As soon as she was gone, Hermione chuckled.  
  
"What?" I asked clueless.  
  
"I never knew that anyone besides Ron, could scream as loud as Pavarti when she breaks a nail!" Hermione couldn't hold back anymore and then she fell down, rolling on the floor laughing her head off.  
  
"Oh shut up! Just because I don't show my," I waved my hand valley girl style, "Girly side a lot, doesn't mean you could laugh the first time seeing it!" We both looked at each other in silance and then burst out laughing. I'm so glad I've made Hermione a friend. Well ok, not really a friend friend, but somebody I could laugh along with.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Once we arrived at Hogwarts, Malfoy---err I mean--- Draco and I were shown to our table. I saw Harry and Ron look at me sympathetically and then took a moment to glare at Draco. Just then, the first years came into the Great Hall. Some were terrified, some were nervous, some were totally bewildered and some were, well, just plain happy. I was struck by how innocent they were. I hope they never have to go through the things I've been through.  
  
"The sorting will now begin!" Dumbledore said as Alam, Marcy was called up and sorted into Hufflepuff. After 15 minutes, the sorting ended with Yellzellar, Ceven was sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
Dumbledore then stood up, "Welcome faces new and old! Before I say my usual speech, let us all take a moment to fill up!" And with that, and a yelp of delight from Ron, the food appeared on the tables. Everyone immediutely started eating and socializing.  
  
"Check out the looks all the Gryffindors are giving you." Hermione said, spooning some mashed potatoes on her plate.  
  
Draco looked and chuckled, "Well check out the death glares the Slytherins are giving you." Hermione looked and laughed.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Man, this is gonna be hell" Hermione said and then took a bite of her chicken.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't hurt you." 'What the hell are you saying to her Draco?' "...as long as you keep the Gryffindors away." 'That's better.'  
  
"Deal!" we both shook hands and laughed.  
  
"Ron and Harry look as if they lost their appetite... wait, Ron? That's not possible!" Hermione laughed.  
  
*Ah, she has such a nice laugh*  
  
After an hour, everyone was done eating and were just talking and joking around. Finally Dumbledore stood up. "Now that you all have finished eating, I ask for your attention." After everyone had settled down, Dumbledore spoke up again.  
  
"All first years should know that the forest is out of bounce to them... as is the rest of you. Mr Filch has asked me to remind you..." at this he glanced at me, Hermione, Ron and Harry, "That magic is not permitted in the corridors as is a number of other things on a list on his door. I understand that most of the Weasley twin's products are on the top of the list." he smiled in amusement. "Now the tryouts of the open positions for the Quiddich House teams shall be this Friday for Hufflepuff, Saturday Morning for Slytherin, Saturday afternoon for Ravenclaw and Sunday afternoon for Gryffindor. Now before the prefects and heads escort the first years to their rooms, shoudn't you know who they are first? As head girl, Hermione Granger!" All the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff exploded into applause but a few boos were heard from the Slytherins. "And for head boy we have Draco Malfoy!" This time the Slytherins were the ones to cheer while the rest boo-ed. Hermione had to laugh at this. Her laugh only recieved a glare from me.  
  
"Now, our prefects are, Ginny Weasley and Collin Creevy from Gryffindor, Ryan Fam and Lay Argitan from Hufflepuff, Nancy Tomas and Freddy Lillian from Slytherin and Brandon Phong and Jennette Springs from Ravenclaw!" Again there was applauses. "Classes will start on Monday, so that shall give you a week to find out where your classes are and to settle down. Now I trust the rest of you know your way to your rooms! Good night!" With that, the Great Hall once again became a noisy room. Everyone began emptying the room. Hermione caught up with Ron and Harry before she went back to her dormitories.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Hermione!" they both said.  
  
"Enjoy your dinner?" I looked closely at Ron.  
  
"Of course, when haven't I?" Ron asked. I chuckled.  
  
"It seems that you were enjoying your dinner with Malfoy." Harry pointed out.  
  
"Yah, what's up with the shaking hands?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Seriously you two! Since we are heads now, we made a truce."  
  
"A truce? Alright! Maybe you could get him to tell you his deepest darkest secrets and we could blackmail him!!" Ron yelped in delight. I smacked him on the back of his head. "OUCH! Mione! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"You can be so thick headed sometimes Ron!" I rolled my eyes. I waved good bye and helped Ginny and Collin lead the 1st year Gryffindors to their rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarahamanda- I'm so glad you like the story! I hope you liked this chapter. Yes Hermione and Draco will fall in love soon enough.  
  
demon king- thanks 4 ur review! it means a lot to me  
  
kim- thanks 4 the complement! i luv u 4 the review!  
  
Well, there's the 6th chapter! I hoped you like it! If you find any mistakes like spelling or other stuff like that, feel free to tell me about it! Please review!! Review review REVIEW!!!! i luv u all!!! -twix 


	7. chocolate covered strawberries and quidd...

Chapter VII Chocolate covered strawberries and Quidditch  
  
Draco's POV I woke up to the sunlight, again. Well, at least I was getting used to it. I yawmed and stood up to take a cold shower. Then I go down to the common room to see Hermione curled up in her favorite armchair, wrapped up in a book. Since she was facing away from me, I decided to surprise her. I sneaked up to her. Closer... closer... a little more.... 3.... 2....1... and---  
  
"Morning Draco!"  
  
I jumped back in surprise and ended up landing on my ass.  
  
"Hey! No fair! I was saposto be the one to scare YOU!" I crossed my arms and pretended to pout. She turned around.  
  
"Aww, poor little Draco." she rolled her eyes, but laughed. "Want a strawberry?" she asked, holding up one.  
  
"Sure, why not?" I went up and got a strawberry off the plate. I paused before I put it in my mouth, "You didn't poison this, did you?" She laughed and then gave me an innocent look.  
  
"Now where would you get that idea?" she winked. I looked at her suspiciously and then popped it in my mouth. She took a strawberry and dipped it in a brownish liquid next to the plate of strawberries.  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
She nodded. I took another strawberry and dipped it in the liquid. Mmmm... delish!  
  
"Mmmm! What is this? How did you make it?" I asked, savouring the taste.  
  
"Umm, Draco? That's chocolate. Pretty simple to make. Take a chocolate frog and melt it?" she said slowly as if I was stupid.  
  
My cheeks turned red, "Oh, I knew that..." She laughed.  
  
"Sure you did Draco, sure you did." then she focused her attention back on her book.  
  
I smirked, "So this is how you start off your day? Read a book? On a day with no classes? Come on Hermione! Come outside with me! It's a nice day outside!" Ok, sunny and bright wasn't my kind of weather, but it's perfect for flying!  
  
She sat there quietly, thinking. "Ok, sure! You're right anyways... for once... I'm kinda thinking about going outside myself!" she placed the book on the chair and said, "Accio Broom!" Immediutly, her snowstorm came flying to her. How did she know I wanted to fly?  
  
"Accio broom!" I too said as my broom came to me. We headed toward the huge window in the common room and opened it. Then we kicked off. I stared at Hermione who was playfully doing loop-dee-loops and twirls. Where did she learn how to fly like that?  
  
As if reading my mind she said, "Over the summer, Sirius came over and taught me how to fly and how to play a little Quidditch." Oh...  
  
"Are you good? What position do you like to play?" I asked flying next to her.  
  
"I'm okay at it. I'm not that good. I like to play chaser. No offence to the seeker of course." she smiled. I smiled back. *She has a great smile*  
  
"Wanna play?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" We headed over to the Quidditch field.  
  
"For now, lets just be chasers and keepers and see who can make the most goals. Got it?" I asked.  
  
"Of course, I'm not stupid you know." she balenced on her broom while giving me the "McGonagall" look.  
  
I burst out laughing, "Ok! Ok! Let me get the quaffle." I sped down to the place where they kept the quidditch supplies and got the quaffle. "Ok! Prepare to lose Hermione!" I shouted. Come on, she can't be that good. "Here, I'll give you a head start." I threw the quaffle to her.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course. You ready? Go!" She shot away, swerving every single one of my attempts to get the quaffle. Finally I gave up trying to get ti and then raced to guard the goals. She swerved left, then right, and was about to throw it, so I blocked that was, but instead she swerved again and shot a goal.  
  
"Gooooooooooooooooooooooal!!!" she waved her hands in the air in victory.  
  
"Lucky shot." I mumbled. After an hour, the score was 300-150 (A/N- remember, each goal is 10 points), Hermione leading.  
  
*Ok? She says she's "ok" at Quiddich and she ends up winning against ME?! "Ok" my ass!* God, she was good. No not good, great. I loved the look whenever she made a goal. Her eyes were full of joy and triumph. She looked so happy. She wasn't a poor sport too. She always gave a cheer and a genuine smile whenever I made a goal... with much, much difficulty. Suddenly, I feel my stomach growl.  
  
"Ok! Ok! YOU WIN! COME ON, I'M HUNGRY!" I yelled since she was 50 feet away from me.  
  
"Ok!" she yells mack. I put the quaffle back and go up to her.  
  
"Race you to the window." she challenged.  
  
"You're on!" We go fast to the balcony but since she got a newer and faster broom, she won. She waired by the window, which wasn't a good idea. I crashed right into her and we rolled into the common room, me landing on top of her. I could feel my heart beating so fast, I think Hermione could of felt it. I stared deep into her eyes as she stared into mine. Our lips were barely milimeters apart. How simple it could have been if I could just kiss her right then. My lips were burning as if it needed her the touch of her lips for it to cool down. My mind was way out of control. *KISS HER! KISS HER! GODDAMN IT! KISS HER ALREADY!!!* I moved closer and she closed her eyes as I closed mine. Our lips were about to touch----  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Muhahhahahhahahhaha!!! Aren't I so evil? Sorry the chapter is so short, I promise I'll make bigger ones. PROMISE! I know there's a cliffy.... but you know, this is how this works, the more reviews I get, the faster I get the chapter up. I really want to tell whats in the next chapter! So review! Now! See that little button on the bottom left corner? Press it!!! All reviewers get chocolate covered strawberries, yes the same ones Draco eats, and a free chapter. Thanks! I luv you all!! MUAH!!!  
  
merlinsmagic-thanks for the compliment! im glad that tho u dnt lyke herm/drco, u lyke mi story! thanks 4 reviewing! i really appreciate it! tam-thanks 4 reviewing! i so agree! draco n hermione r lyke ment 4 each other! draco/hermione FOREVER!!! A/N- ok, now review!!! 


	8. the talk with dumbledore

A/N- Hello peoples! Yay! I finally updated! I'm sorry it took so long! Ish just wif the homework and the CAT6 n stuff, I haven't had the time to work on this! Plus mi friend Sonia comes over every single day so u can blame her for taking up all mi time. N e ways... on wif the chapter!  
  
The Power of Love Chapter VIII-the talk with dumbledore Draco's POV  
  
Our lips were about to touch-----  
  
"Draco?"  
  
I groaned silently, "Hmm?"  
  
"I thought you were hungry."  
  
"Oh yah, sorry about slamming into you." I rolled off of her, embarrassed. Damn you Draco! Damn you! You should've kissed her when you had the chance! I chose to ignore the voice.  
  
"Are you ok? Maybe we should go to the hospital wing. I'm so sorry for that! Are you ok?" I showed a little too much concern.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Yah, I'm fine, don't worry. I've handled death eaters, basilisks and Ron, you would think I could handle a little accident from a friend." She smiled. I smiled back. Hey, she may think of me as a friend, AND she forgives me. Draco shoots and SCORES!  
  
"Is there anything I could do?" I asked.  
  
"Nah, nothing much. But I did win. Don't I get a prize?" she asked, laughing.  
  
I laughed, "Sure, whatever you want. But tell me later. I want to eat some dinner." I waved good-bye and headed out. Gosh, I sure was hungry.  
  
Hermione's POV I shook my head as I heard Draco's stomach before he went out. I grinned mischievously.  
  
After all the years Draco has known me, he should know better then to give me a whole dinner period to think up my "prize." I walked into the great hall, still thinking of a prize. I looked over at the Slytherin table and grinned. Draco was looking at me with eyes that said "help me" as a bunch of girls talked to him.  
  
Regular POV  
  
"Hey Mione!" Ron, Harry and Ginny greeted.  
  
"Hey peeps." Hermione said.  
  
"Peeps?" Ron asked.  
  
"Would you settle with dogg?" Hermione asked sitting down in between Harry and Ginny.  
  
"You seem strangely happy." Harry commented.  
  
"Well, Hermione did just kick Malfoy's ass in Quidditch." Ginny said, taking a bite of mashed potatoes. "How do you think she would feel?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron laughed, "Riiiight Ginny. That'll be the day. I'd love to see that."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, "Are you saying that isn't possible?"  
  
Ron tried not to make her angry, "Um, no Hermione I'm just saying it's kinda hard to believe."  
  
Hermione was going to shout a bunch of insults at Ron but Ginny beat her to it, "Well Ronald Timmothy Weasley, it may be hard to believe to you, but it just goes to show that I saw her kick some major ass in Quidditch today."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at her open mouthed. "Wait, I thought you didn't know how to fly." Harry said.  
  
"Sirius taught me how over the summer." Hermione explained.  
  
"Are you serious? You beat Malfoy in Quidditch? This is priceless! It's time to get back at him for all these years!" Ron said happily.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed at Ron, "Ron, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"If you're thinking blackmail, then yes, we're thinking the same." Ron said taking a bite out of his chicken. Suddenly he was covered with water.  
  
"Hermione!" he cursed.  
  
"You freakin stupidass! Is all you think about is getting back at Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." He said simply.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ughh!" She groaned.  
  
"Anyways..." Ginny said, ignoring Ron. "I think you should try out for the Gryffindor team."  
  
"What, are you crazy?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Mione, since when have I said anything crazy?" Ginny asked. Hermione was about to say something but Ginny cut her off. "Don't answer that. But really Mione, you're really good. Plus, the only reason you beat Malfoy is because he's made for the seeker role and that means it's not a good reason to blackmail him." Ginny looked pointedly at Ron.  
  
"Aw, that sucks." Ron frowned.  
  
"If what Ginny says is true, then you should try out for the team." Harry said. He was made captain of the team.  
  
"Well... I don't know... What about my studies? I need to really concentrate on those. N.E.W.T.s are coming up this year!" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"I doubt that Quidditch practices will interfere with your studies." Ron said.  
  
"Well..." Hermione said, trying to think up an excuse.  
  
"Don't even try to get an excuse out of this one Mione. You HAVE to try out." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione sighed, there was no way she could unconvince them, "Fine, fine. I'll try out. But only on these conditions. One, you won't bug me about this. And two, you judge me as a player and not as a friend in tryouts. Ok?"  
  
Harry put an arm around his best friend, "Of course Mione. I wouldn't think otherwise."  
  
Hermione smiled and then began eating.  
  
"Geez, you seem hungry." Ron said.  
  
Hermione chewed and swallowed, "Hey, I wasn't here for lunch, remember?"  
  
"You weren't?" Ron asked in between bites. "I didn't notice." He began stuffing his mouth.  
  
"That's because you were too busy stuffing your face with all the food!" Ginny reached over and smacked him on the head.  
  
"Ow! You and Hermione hang out too much." Ron complained as they all laughed.  
  
"So anyways, Draco offered me to get a prize since I won." Hermione said grinning mischievously.  
  
"Are you serious? Wow Hermione, you better think up a good one. It's not everyday that Draco Malfoy underestimates you." Harry said.  
  
"Yah I know. I was thinking the classic, 'slave for the day.' It basically rounds up everything I want him to do." Hermione said innocently.  
  
"Mione! You sound just like Ginny!" Harry said shocked.  
  
"You make me so proud!" Ginny said, wiping a pretend tear.  
  
"So should I do it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It should be slave for a month." Ron said in between bites.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Nah, that's too mean, come on now. But I'm not saying I will be easy on him when he's my 'slave'." She grinned. You should make him strip for you! Hell no! Eww! She thought.  
  
"Well, I'll catch you guys later. I've got some stuff to work on. If you need anything—besides notes for class---"Hermione looked at Ron, "I'll be at my room. Just tell the portrait to fetch me." Hermione stood up and walked out of the great hall, oblivious to the pair of eyes watching her every move.  
  
Draco walked up to the common room portrait.  
  
"Password?" it asked.  
  
"Ludacris." Draco said. Hermione had changed the password.  
  
The portrait nodded and then let him inside. Once he was inside, the first thing he saw was Hermione reading a book by the fireplace.  
  
She looks so peaceful and calm and beautiful and... Shut up! Shut up! Draco told the voice in his head.  
  
He walked over and plopped down right next to Hermione  
  
"Hey. Whatcha readin?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione jumped, "Oh, you scared me! Well I'm reading Return of the King by J.R.R. Tolkin. It's a muggle book." She showed him the front cover.  
  
"Yah, I know. I've only read up to the Two Towers though." Draco said. Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "Nothing, I just never thought that YOU would know any muggle literature."  
  
Draco gave her a small smile, "Yah, my... my mother... um, she had a muggle friend that my father didn't know about. Her friend owned a bookstore and after I started reading books by Dr. Suess, she knew that I would love muggle books. So she snuck me some books when my father wasn't looking." Draco looked down in sadness.  
  
Hermione looked at the sudden change of mood, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yah, I'm fine. Listen, I'm just getting kinda tired. I'll see you tomorrow?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yah, good-night." Hermione said. They both got up and Hermione gave him an awkward hug.  
  
Draco patted her back awkwardly, "Good-night Mione."  
  
Hermione looked at him and smiled, "Good-night Draco."  
  
Draco gave her a smile and then headed upstairs. Hermione's heart was beating faster and faster. Was that saposto mean anything? Hermione shook her head. She was just tired. She headed upstairs and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.  
  
The first two weeks were complete chaos for the 7th years. Every teacher had given them mountains of homework and Hermione and Draco barely got to talk to each other outside of classes and prefect meetings.  
  
Finally it was Saturday and Draco was TRYING to get his homework done. Much emphasis on TRYING. The "voice" or whatever you might call it, kept barging into his head.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
kiss her! No. Hold her hand! No. Talk to her! NO! Geez! All I said was talk to her!  
  
Well it was true, I haven't really talked to Hermione besides prefect meetings and class. To tell you the truth, I sorta missed talking to her. The only thing I heard from her was that she was made chaser for the Gryffindor team since she kept of mumbling here and there how her grades were going to slip.  
  
She looked so cute when she was worrying, huh? Yah... I mean no! I was just kidding! Sure, whatever! That's it, I'm actually going to Dumbledore about this stupid voice. I really need some quiet! Maybe he could tell me a spell to shut it up.  
  
I got up from the floor where all my homework was scattered around, and walked to Dumbledore's office. Surprisingly when I got there, Hermione was there too.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I saw Draco walking by.  
  
"Hey Draco!"  
  
"Hey Mione!" Ah, it felt so natural when he said that... Stop it! You're the reason I'm here you mofo!  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I need to talk to Dumbledore about something. You?"  
  
"Same reason. Do you remember the password?"  
  
"Yah, I think it was either tootsie roll or tootsie pop." Draco thought out loud. Suddenly the gargoyle began to move. "Oh well, it was one of those." He shrugged.  
  
We both stepped on the steps and went into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering when you would step into my office." Dumbledore said without looking up from the paper he was reading. How the hell does he know everything?  
  
"Yah, I guess we both have something to talk to you about." Draco pointed at him and me. We both sat down on two chairs in front of his desk.  
  
"Well, um, Mione, would you like to go first?" Draco asked.  
  
"No you go ahead."  
  
"Well, ok. There are these voices in my head and they always keep on barging in on me when I don't want them to. I know I should listen to one of them, but I don't know which one." Draco said.  
  
My eyes widened, he had the same problem as me? "Yah, the same thing had been happening to me too." I said calmly. Draco looked at me questioningly but then looked away.  
  
"Well, that's an easy question, those voices are your brain and heart." He said. Draco looked like he was about to say something, but Dumbledore cut him off. "Not everyone's heart and brain speaks for themselves Mr. Malfoy. Only wizards and witches of special power." Draco looked a little annoyed that Dumbledore had cut him off, only to answer the question he was about to ask.  
  
"But what does having special power have anything to do with our heart and brain saying something?" I asked.  
  
"Well it seems that your heart and brain are telling you something that they must use a lot of power to do. They believe very strongly about it though." Dumbledore said. "Listen, I know that it may seem confusing for now, but it might make sense later."  
  
"How do we get rid of the voices?" I asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, you must find out yourselves." He said.  
  
"So do we look in a book or what?" Draco asked.  
  
"You will see. Just listen and you will know." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Um, ok, I still don't quite get what you're saying. But still, which one should I—we listen to?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, it holds the most power and it will help you in life. It can even help through life, death and afterlife." Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco sighed in relief, "Oh, so it's the brain."  
  
Dumbledore gave them both a small smile, "Knowledge CAN help you in life, but it does not hold the most power."  
  
"Oh crap—I mean, sorry Professor—it's the heart?" I groaned.  
  
"I would've thought that the head boy and girl could figure this out without my help." Dumbledore said. Draco and I nodded confusingly and then stood up to leave.  
  
"Before you leave, I want to mention that you two must begin planning the welcoming ball that will come in a few weeks. Please don't forget." We both nodded and then headed out of the room.  
  
"Oh and Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked. I turned around. "This package is for you." He gave me a package that wasn't very big, but I needed to hold it with both hands. The wrappings looked old and on the top of the package was a letter that said To Hermione.  
  
I thanked Dumbledore and exited the office with Draco.  
  
"Need help with that?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's ok. Thanks anyways." We walked back to the portrait.  
  
"Password?" the girl asked.  
  
"Can we change it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Of course, please state the former password."  
  
"Ludacris." Draco said.  
  
"And what would you like your password to be?"  
  
Draco was about to say something, but I cut him off.  
  
"Orlando Bloom." I said quickly.  
  
"Thank you. You may go in." the portrait opened up and we stepped inside.  
  
"No fair." Draco pouted. I cracked up from his facial expression. Draco Malfoy actually looked innocent right there.  
  
"What?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
"You!" I said laughing.  
  
"What?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"You actually look innocent!" I said in between laughs.  
  
Draco smiled and then frowned, "Hey, what's that saposto mean?"  
  
I grinned, "It means, my dear Draco, that you are an annoying ass that is anything BUT innocent." He glared at me but ended up laughing himself.  
  
Regular POV  
  
"So, what are you going to do with your package?" Draco asked after the laughter had subsided.  
  
"I'll open it later. We have to plan the ball." Hermione said setting the box down.  
  
"Let's relax first. I haven't had any time to hang out with my favorite Gryffindor." Draco said lying back on the couch.  
  
Hermione smiled, "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. You tell me." Draco said.  
  
"Let's watch a movie." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Sure. Do you have Pirates of the Caribbean?" he asked.  
  
"You know Pirates of the Caribbean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yah, but I haven't watched it yet." Draco answered.  
  
"Oh, ok, I think we should have a TV here..." Hermione stood up and walked over to the fireplace. She tapped on a few bricks and then a TV appeared.  
  
"What would you like to see?" the TV asked.  
  
"Pirates of the Caribbean." Hermione answered.  
  
A/N- woohoo! I'm done wif the chapter! Yupperz! So wat do you think is in the package that Hermione got? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it an autograph of Orlando Bloom? And what's going to happen when the two watch the movie? And will they ever listen to their hearts? Draco- I think I will. Hermione- Riiiight Me- Why do you think that Hermione Hermione- He doesn't listen to anybody! Me- Be happy you two got each other Draco- Don't worry Jen, you'll find your true love some day. Me- I hope so Orlando Bloom walks in Me- Woah! That was sooner than I thought! Jumps in Orlando's arms and leads him to the back room.  
  
Axisha- thanks for the tip bout anonymous reviews. Im glad mi story makes you laugh n u like it. Thank you for the review! Ur such a doll!  
  
Kitty4590- im glad you like the story! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
SweetCheeksDracoLuver- heres the chapter you wanted! Please dnt attack meeh with a wooden spoon! They scare meeh! Hope you like this chapter! Luv ya!  
  
A/N- hey ppls! Review now!!!!!! 


	9. a hot bath

A/N- Hey everyone! I'm sooo freakin sorry I didn't update. There was school and then a camping trip and then my computer was being a bitch... so I'M SORRY! But here's the update you all wanted! Also, most of the time the story will be in REGULAR POV. I'm too lazy to switch back and forth between the two. Now on with the show!!! –Ahem- I mean story.  
  
The Power of Love Chapter IX: A Hot Bath  
  
"Wow that movie was great!" Draco said enthusiastically.  
  
"I know..." Hermione said dreamily.  
  
Draco looked at her, "God, I swear I've never seen a girl so crazy about a guy that they can't even attain."  
  
Hermione laughed, "You should see Ginny and her obsession with Chad Michael Murry!"  
  
Draco laughed along, "So shall we get started?"  
  
Hermione looked at him confused, "With what?"  
  
"With planning the ball you dumbass." Draco said.  
  
"Hey I wouldn't be talking." Hermione laughed.  
  
"What's that saposto mean?"  
  
"What do you think it means?"  
  
"Aw you're in for it now!" Draco grabbed the nearest pillow on the couch.  
  
"Ooh! I'm so scared! Help! I'm being attacked by a rich Slytherin bastard!" Hermione yelled sarcastically. She grabbed a pillow. (a/n-where does this sound familiar?)  
  
"Ooh, I'm mad now!" Draco said trying to act mean but couldn't help but crack a smile.  
  
"Think fast!" Hermione said and threw a pillow right into his face.  
  
"MIONE!!" Draco yelled and chased her around the common room.  
  
A while later, the two friends could be seen lying on the floor laughing.  
  
"Must pillow fights always be part of our schedule?" Draco asked.  
  
"Shut up, I know you enjoyed it." Hermione laughed.  
  
"I missed playing around with you." Draco said sincerely looking into her eyes.  
  
"I missed you too. God I'm sorry I barely had time to hang out with you." Hermione apologized.  
  
"It's alright. My heart will heal." Draco said putting a hand over his heart and waving the other hand dramatically.  
  
Hermione laughed and hit a pillow against his head, "You're so full of it!"  
  
"And I know you like me that way dahrling." Draco played around with an accent.  
  
She laughed, "Stop it! You're scaring me! You sound queer!"  
  
Draco laughed, "What were we doing before the pillow fight?"  
  
"I think we were planning something." Hermione said stupidly.  
  
"You're an idiot." Draco said shaking his head.  
  
"And I know you like me that way dahrling." Hermione giggled mimicking Draco.  
  
Draco laughed, "Ok where shall we start?"  
  
"In the beginning." Hermione said obviously.  
  
Draco smiled, "Can you be more specific?"  
  
"Question number one?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Mione," Draco said impatiently.  
  
"Ok! Ok! We should decide on the theme of the ball." Hermione said.  
  
"Have any ideas?" Draco asked getting a pen and paper out.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we should make it a muggle themed ball. But we have to call it a dance instead of a ball. Everyone will wear muggle clothes and we'd have the walls be covered with posters of muggle celebrities. There will be a few of those rainbow light balls scattered around everywhere. We'll also have to have a DJ—"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A DJ. You know, someone that handles all the music. I'll cover the music. I brought a whole bunch of CD's. You can handle the food. We'll have fries, burgers, muggle candy, soda, ice cream and whatever else we can find." Hermione said. Ideas were popping into her head quickly.  
  
"Mmm, sounds delicious! I like the idea." Draco said. Just then a wonderful idea popped into Hermione's head.  
  
"Omigosh!!!" she began jumping on the couches. "I got an idea, I got an idea!" she said happily.  
  
Draco laughed, "What is it, monkey?"  
  
"Hold on a sec." She said as she ran upstairs to get some things from her room.  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione came down with a boom box and some CD's.  
  
"Ok, this is a---"Hermione started.  
  
"I know what these are. Don't worry. I'm not a clueless wizard." Draco said.  
  
"Ok, I'll play a song and watch me ok?" she said. She pressed a few buttons and then music came on.  
  
Draco watched Hermione in amazement. She was really good at dancing hip- hop. After a few minutes, Hermione stopped.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"WOAH! That was great! How did you learn all that?!" Draco asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, in the summer going to 5th year, I started taking hip hop classes. They taught me so many things, especially how to feel the rhythm. I grew to love dancing. I've improved so much, I started making up my own dance routines. This summer I got a job to teach there. They pay me and when I get to the wizarding world, it's converted into Galleons. So now you can't call me a poor mudblood." She said.  
  
"I would never call you that." Draco assured her. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, maybe we, as in us together, could do a dance routine for the first dance..." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Well um, I don't know. I don't think I'm that great at dancing hip hop." Draco said.  
  
"Don't worry! I can teach you! We have loads of time!" Hermione said enthusiastically.  
  
Draco laughed, "Where will we get the DJ?"  
  
"I know! One of the teachers could be the DJ! That would be so tight!" Hermione said.  
  
Draco burst out laughing. Hermione looked at him puzzled, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just picturing Professor Snape as a DJ!" Draco laughed. Hermione laughed along.  
  
"So," Draco started once they were down laughing, "Where will we get all the supplies?"  
  
Hermione sat there thinking for a while, "Oh! I know! I once saw a shop of muggle stuff in Hogsmeade. I'm sure they'll have everything we'll need. We can go check it out tomorrow. All we have to do is get a pass from Dumbledore." (The heads could go to Hogsmeade whenever they wanted as long as they could catch up with their classes and notify the Headmaster.)  
  
"That sounds good." Draco agreed.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna get started on my homework." Hermione smiled. She got up and took all her stuff up to her room. Draco smiled, not knowing he was falling in love... hard.  
  
the next day  
  
"DRACO!!! Get your ass out of the bathroom! I need to take a shower too!!!" Hermione banged on the door to the bathroom.  
  
"Hold on Hermione!" Draco said. Hermione heard the shower turn off.  
  
"OK! You're done! Finally! I'm coming in!" Hermione said opening the door.  
  
"Mione wait!" but it was too late.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Hermione turned around quickly, blushing.  
  
"Come on! I don't look that bad!" Draco said, teasing her.  
  
"Shut up and put on some clothes! A towel at least!" Hermione said still blushing.  
  
"Ok, you can look now." Draco finally said.  
  
"Finally!" Hermione turned around still blushing. 'Wow...' she thought.  
  
Draco had on a black shirt with cargo pants. He didn't put any gel in his hair and he had a silly loop-sided grin that made Hermione's stomach go flip-flop.  
  
"Really Mione, I know I'm good looking, but really, you don't have to drool." Draco grinned.  
  
"You wish!" Hermione said turning on the tap water and then throwing some water on him. Draco's expression turned from a silly smile, to a surprised face.  
  
"Oh it's on!" Draco said. He turned on the shower and than turned the shower toward her.  
  
"DRACO!" Hermione screamed. Draco laughed until she dumped a whole bucket of water on him.  
  
"Shit that's cold!" Draco said, his clothes dripping with water. Hermione burst out laughing at his expression.  
  
Draco glanced at the laughing Gryffindor and turned on the tub water. Hermione heard the water go on and immediately stopped laughing.  
  
"Draco..." Hermione said in fear as she backed up. Draco walked closer and closer. "Draco no!" She ran around the tub, having Draco chase her. But Draco was too fast.  
  
"AHH!" Hermione screamed as she fell into the tub, clothes and all. Draco burst out laughing.  
  
"WOAH!" Draco said suddenly as the wet Hermione grabbed his leg and dragged him into the tub.  
  
Both wet teens looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"God, I don't know when I've had such a great time." Draco said laughing.  
  
"God, I'm so freakin wet!" Hermione complained as though she didn't care as much anymore.  
  
"Hey, you said you wanted to take a shower." He shrugged.  
  
"Yeah! In the shower! And without my clothes on!" Hermione said.  
  
"Then take it off." Draco said jokingly.  
  
Hermione looked at him as though he was crazy, but then he expression changed. "Ok then."  
  
He looked at her wide-eyed, "No, wait, I was just kidding."  
  
Hermione took off her shirt as though she wasn't listening to him. It was ok though (A/N- I'm keeping this as PG-13 as possible) most of her body was underwater anyways. She took off everything and swam around. Draco looked at her, wide eyed.  
  
Hermione threw him a smile, "Really Draco, I know I'm good looking, but really, you don't have to drool."  
  
Draco grinned, "Fine, you wanna play games, it's fine with me." He too began taking off his wet clothes.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Woot woot! You go tiger!"  
  
They both laughed. Draco looked at all the bathtub switches. He turned one on and the bathtub turned into a hot tub.  
  
"Ooh, this is nice! I've never tried this one yet." Hermione said. Draco grinned and turned on the faucet that had rose petals. Then he turned on the switch that had the rainforest scenery.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Hermione breathed.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Draco smiled looking at her. (A/n- yeah, I know, corny, but I had to do it!)  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes. They were getting to close. Way too close... But why wasn't she moving away?  
  
He captured her lips softly. Hermione first felt shocked, but she gave into the sweet kiss. She was falling deeper and deeper into him. Draco felt the warmth from her sweet lips. He never wanted it to end. But Hermione couldn't...  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes. There were warmness in the icy blue eyes. She saw truth, passion, trust... everything she could ever want. But she couldn't... she just couldn't. No matter how much she wanted it, she couldn't.  
  
"Draco... I can't do this. I'm sorry..." She grabbed a towel, got out of the tub and rushed to her room.  
  
_-Pardon the Parody (you can skip this if you want)-  
  
"Draco... I can't do this. I'm sorry..." Hermione runs into Draco's room. She comes back. "Whoops, wrong room." She runs and smashes into the other door and falls down unconscious.  
  
Draco pokes Hermione, "Mione, put on some clothes."  
  
-hahahaha sorry, couldn't help myself-  
_  
Draco stares at the wall. 'Was it something I did?' Draco got out of the tub, dried his clothes with a drying spell and put some clothes on. Then he made his way into the room.  
  
Tap, tap, tap! Draco glances at the window to see an owl. He opens the window and an owl pops right in and drops a letter. Draco looks at the envelope.  
  
**Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger **

**Head's Room  
**  
Draco opens the envelope and saw two passes to go to Hogsmeade for the day signed by Professor Dumbledore. There was a note.  
  
_Draco please give Hermione her pass and go together. I hope that you two make up soon. The fate of the ball depends on it.  
  
Have fun at Hogsmeade,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
_  
Draco looks at the tickets and sighed. 'How the hell does he know everything?' He thought. Then he stood up. Well, they couldn't avoid each other forever.

Hermione brushed her hair.  
  
"Is there something bothering you?" her poster of Orlando Bloom asked. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Nothing really." Hermione said touching her quivering lips. 'Oh how am I going to face him again! He's probably going to ignore me too. Great! I had such a nice friendship with him! I already miss him. I wish I could talk to h—'  
  
"Mione! Open the door!" Draco said banging on her front door.  
  
'Wow, that was quick.' She thought amused. "Coming!"  
  
She opened the door to see an embarrassed Draco. She sighed, might as well get this over with. "Come in." she said. Draco came over and sat on her pink bean bag. She sat on the bed.  
  
"Listen." They both said at the same time.  
  
"No you go first." They said again. Both teens laughed nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry Mione." Draco said. "I was, I don't know what I was doing. I... I'm really, really sorry. I'd understand if you hate me."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Don't worry about it Draco. It's ok. I don't hate you. You've been such a good friend. Anyways, you were a good kisser." She looked over and saw Draco blush. 'Omigosh, I made Draco blush! He's actually kinda cute when he blushes.' Hermione shook her head. She couldn't think that way about Draco. He was her friend. And nothing more.  
  
"So we're still friends?" Draco asked.  
  
"Friends." Hermione smiled. She came over and hugged him.  
  
Draco sighed, "Good. You know Mione, you're the only real friend I have."  
  
Hermione looked at him surprised, "Really?"  
  
Draco nodded, "All the Slytherins are afraid of me just because my fathers really powerful. You were right that first week in the bathroom. Everyone's afraid of me. Nobody really likes me. Crabbe and Goyle, they're just dumb idiots. Pansy's an annoying slut. So I'm glad that we're still friends."  
  
Hermione smiled and hugged him, "Maybe if you changed a little you might have more friends. I bet once you get to know Ginny, Ron and Harry, and they get to know you, you'll all be great friends!"  
  
"No, they hate me." Draco pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but that's because of the façade that you've been keeping up since forever." Hermione said.  
  
"But anyways, if this gets back to my father, I'm dead." Draco said.  
  
"Well, you're right. But if you have a friend, they won't tell anybody." Hermione said smiling.  
  
Draco smiled back. 'Merlin, I am falling in love with her.' "So anyways. Dumbledore sent me these." He said showing her the tickets to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Well, let's go." Hermione said getting up.  
  
"Yes, let's." Draco smiled.  
  
_-Pardon the Parody- _

_"I'm sorry Mione." Draco said. "I was, I don't know what I was doing. I... I'm really, really sorry. I'd understand if you hate me."  
  
Hermione looked at him, "Yeah, I do hate you. I don't give a care if you fall off a cliff. Now get the hell outta my room!"  
  
Draco goes out to her balcony and commits suicide by falling off._

_-what will I do if you all like these better than the originals?-_  
  
A/n- so what do you think? Do you all still hate me for taking so freakin long? I promise that I'll try to update more often. Do you all like the pardon the parodys? Should I keep doing them? N e ways, REVIEW! I LUFF YOU ALL!!!!  
  
Character Commentary

Draco- you're lying  
  
Me- no I'm not! What about you? You almost turned this PG-13 fanfic into a rated R!  
  
Draco- (laughs) so what? It'd be so worth it.  
  
Hermione- Hello? I'm here too!  
  
Draco- You know you enjoyed it.  
  
Hermione- Duh! Who wouldn't?  
  
Me- You've had your turn already Mione! It's my turn!  
  
Draco- Oh yah! (carries me into a room)  
  
Hermione- I'm all alone... nobody here beside me... but you gotta have friends...  
  
A/n- whoever correctly guesses the movie in which Hermione's last comment (in the commentary) was in first, will get a spot in the next character commentary! So REVIEW!!  
  
All my love to my awesome reviewers:  
  
BrownCurlsSummer2004- Thanks for the review! Here's a cookie for you!  
  
Javey- Here's a chapter just for you! My story makes you all shaky and giddy? That's cool! I'm glad I have such an effect on you! Here's a cookie for your review!  
  
Monikka DaLuver- You don't have to use your wooden spoon on me, unless your mad that I took so long! Here's an update just for you! Here's a cookie for your review! And here's another cookie for your wooden spoon! Don't worry! You'll know whats in the stupid box by the next two chapters! Thankie you!!!  
  
Emily- sorry for the spelling mistakes! It's hard to believe I'm an honor student haha. I know the two voices thing is confusing but don't worry. It'll be gone soon! Here's a cookie for your review!  
  
Punklunargoddess0- here's an update! Here's a cookie for your review! Thankie! I don't really know who's hotter... that's HARD! Haha  
  
Finmarkgirl-I like your demons! They came here yesterday! Thank your demons for the review! Thanks for the review! Here are 3 cookies! (one for each of your demons and one for you!) I'll add that ghost that you're talking about! That sounds like a great idea! What should her/his name be? The idea of the ghost forgetting things reminds me of that one dude in 50 first dates! Haha! Thanks for the review!!!!  
  
Tarah- I'm glad you like my story! It's ok that you didn't read it when it was new! At least you read it! Lol. Here's the new chapter you wanted! And here's a cookie for your review!  
  
Felton-luver101- really? This is the first fanfic you read? That's really cool! Here's a cookie for your review!  
  
Flava of the chapter:  
  
This is a REALLY GOOD FANFIC that you all should check out!  
  
Why We Fight: Year 1 by Zephyr Seraphim  
  
It's about Draco and Hermione accidentally going back in time. They have their struggles and yeah. When I mean back in time, it's when Sirius, Remus n them are in Hogwarts still. VERY GOOD FANFIC!! CHECK IT OUT!!!  
  
SIGNING OUT,

TWIX


End file.
